The Clinical Core of the UAB Alzheimer's Disease Research Center will provide to UAB investigators a cohort of subjects with mild and moderate AD, as well as age matched controls (emphasis on African-Americans), diagnosed by standard criteria. While the Clinical Core will be a University wide resource, our initial focus will be supporting the companion clinical studies included in this proposal. These studies will evaluate the important clinical, functional, and personal consequences of this grave illness: the competence to operate an automobile, the competence to manage one's financial affairs, and the utility of telephone based interventions for caregivers of demented patients. Our demonstrated ability to recruit from minority populations and our fortunate position as the only potential NIA ADRC in our state provides us the opportunity to secure a sizable diverse population for recruitment and make available these specialized services to an otherwise under-served area. In addition, this Core will handle all data services, including submission to the ADRC-combined data base, and will handle all autopsy procedures until the actual time of autopsy.